Bad Things Happen When You're Late
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Sofia Torres turned what could have been the worst day of her life into a mission to help girls who were attacked like she was. Asked to speak at a Seattle based rape prevention and help benefit she shares the story of her own attack.


WARNING - This story covers the topic of RAPE. Please do not read of you are triggered on that topic. This will be handled sensitively and the act of rape itself is not written.

Author Notes - This is the second time I've tried to do this story. The first time honestly was a cluster fuck. I was rushing it and I didn't really give it the time or though it deserved. That was a huge mistake and I will try not to make it again.

I changed a lot about this story, from when it was down to how the events unfold. I think it works much better now and the story really comes though.

Thanks Anna for the help. :)

* * *

Not many things rattled Sofia Torres like the thought of public speaking. It was something that she had gotten from her mama, passed down in her DNA as much as her brown eyes or her hips. It wasn't as pleasant as either of those things but it was just as much a part of her genetic legacy.

Few places could have called and asked her to speak and gotten her to agree. But when the head of the Seattle Rape Survivor Network called her personally to ask her to speak at their annual benefit, a way for them to raise the funds quickly and in larger amounts than their other fundraising efforts, she couldn't possibly turn them down.

Sitting in her bedroom she looked at her computer monitor and tried to figure out what she wanted to say to all the men and women gathered for the event. She was one of three speakers and years younger the the other two. She would be the first one to speak, the first survivor that would stand up that evening and say what was on their minds.

"Come on Sof, you can do this," she muttered to herself, looking down at her keyboard like it was covered in spiders.

_The dictionary defines a survivor as a person who continues to function or prosper in spite of opposition, hardship, or setbacks. A neat little definition that doesn't come close to what being a survivor really means. A survivor is someone who gets up every morning and faces their day no matter how hard the night before was. A survivor works to overcome what is in front of them even if they have to rest and have moments of self doubt. A survivor is someone who knows deep down in their gut they are stronger now; they have lived their their own hell and are stronger for it. _

Sofia looked at the words on the page and sighed, trying to figure out if they were the words she wanted to say. She wasn't sure that anything that she had to say was going to be good enough. She didn't want to disappoint anyone there, her parents who would be there or her boyfriend who had been crazy supportive for the last year they had been together.

Moving over to the chair that she spent so much time reading in she looked out the window. In her arms was a stuffed bear her boyfriend had given her, something to keep her grounded. Closing her eyes she thought back to the day of her attack, trying to let those feelings come back again.

_Bad things happen when you're late. She had heard her mom say that a hundred times over the course of her life, but until today it had never really sunk in. She still hadn't gotten used to changing rooms between classes; middle school was still so new to her. When she walked into her history class a few moments too late, Mr. Prescott told her to go down to the little-used AV room and bring up one of the TVs on a push cart so the class could watch a movie, and after class she was to return it before going home for the day. _

_As Sofia pushed the cart into the AV room, she heard someone behind her. Turning, she saw Billy the janitor. He was in his late 60s with balding grey hair. He had a beer gut, smelled like cigarettes, and it didn't look like he shaved more than once a week. But he gave all the new kids candy when he saw them in the halls so most of them left him alone. _

_"Mr. Prescott told me to put this back in here," Sofia explained, wanting to give him a reason for being in the room._

_"Oh, yes. He signed it out for today." The look in his eye wasn't one Sofia could read. She hadn't seen it directed at her before, though most 13-year-olds hadn't. The lucky ones, at least. "Do you take the bus home or get picked up?" he asked, putting one hand into his pocket, though it looked as if more of his hand went in than should._

_"I only live a block away, so my moms let me walk as long as I walk straight home." Sofia didn't like that Billy was blocking the shut door. She couldn't remember either of them shutting it, now that she thought about it. "Well, I better get going. I still have to go to my locker before I go home."_

_Billy stepped toward her, shaking his head. "You're not going anywhere." He pulled out a knife and a roll of duct tape. "And if you fight me back or make any noise, when your parents are sleeping, I will come to your house and murder them dead." Sofia felt tears pricking her eyes at the idea that someone would come to her home and hurt her moms._

_As Billy stepped forward, pulling off a piece of duct tape, Sofia felt the bile rising high in her throat. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew that it wasn't good. Backing up, she ran into the wall as the tape moved over her mouth. The thought that crossed her mind was Arizona telling her that bad things happen when you're late. _

Sofia brushed the tears away from her eyes, opening them and looking around. She was safe, she was at home. She stood up on shaky legs and moved over to get the glass of water that was on her bedside table. Drinking it down in a long gulp she put a hand to her chest. She tried to remember what came next, tried to put the pieces together like a movie.

_Pain is a wonderful thing. It lets us know when part of our body is damaged so we can take care of it and fix it. Pain is a motivation for some, a driving force in our lives. But sometimes pain weakens us without giving us any reason to go on. It takes the wind out of our sails and leaves us bobbing up and down in a black sea with no hope of reaching the shore. Sometimes pain is just pain. _

_The pain seamed to come from a place inside of her that she had never really thought of before, and it made Sofia nearly double over. Her body was struggling to take the steps, though outwardly she looked as calm and composed as ever. It was like she was split in two, pain on the inside and composure on the outside. She was glad, though, that if someone passed her on the street, they wouldn't know right away the horribleness of that half-hour that felt like a distant nightmare. They wouldn't know all she wanted to do was go home, fill a tub up with scalding water and plunge in. _

_The pain had started slowly receding, leaving a cold, numb feeling in its wake. It was a numbness that Sofia wished was at all a comfort to her. It wasn't until she lifted her foot to take the steps up to her house that the pain rowed back, making her stumble and hit her knee on the edge of the step. When she saw the tiny amount of blood, flashes came back to her, smacking her in the face. Turning her head she vomited off the side of the steps onto the grass. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth before heading inside. _

_As she walked toward the stairs, wanting to get locked away in her room, she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard her mom on the phone in the kitchen. She had forgotten about her moms during the walk home, forgotten just about everything but making it here. As quickly as she could without causing too much pain, she tried to make it toward the stairs but froze when she heard her name being called. Turning she headed to the kitchen, trying to look as normal as possible._

She should have known that she wasn't going to make it to her room before her mom called her into the kitchen. If one of her moms was home she always got called in there to tell them about her day.

Once she was at her computer again, Sofia started to write, the words flowing out of her as fast as her fingers could move over the keyboard. She felt like she had figured out what to say, though she wasn't sure she was going to remember how she figured it out after it was written. Sometimes inspiration left you with amnesia after the fact.

As she kept writing her speech, kept trying to find the right words to capture all that she wanted to say, she thought of the next part of her story, what happened after she walked into the kitchen.

_Arizona, hanging the phone up on the wall, turned to her daughter. "I just heard from your grandpa. They are so excited to come out here next month. He has grand plans for your week off from school." She noticed the slightly off appearance of Sofia but wasn't sure of the cause. _

_"I'm looking forward to it." Sofia shifted from one foot to the other, wanting to get away from Arizona and up to her room. Her skin felt like it was covered in grime and she hurt. "I think I'm going to go take a bath. I don't feel too good."_

_Arizona walked around the island, placing a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. "Well, you're not warm." She looked Sofia over, trying to figure out the strange feeling in her gut. "What hurts, honey?" She went into doctor mode, trying to find out what was wrong so she could fix it. _

_"Nothing. I mean I'm just sore. Nothing happened." Sofia wished that she wasn't so jumpy but she wasn't sure how to act right now. She didn't want Arizona to know what happened. She didn't want to be looked at any differently. She knew her parents wouldn't like it, she knew things would change. She didn't want anything to change._

_"Sofia, what's going on?" Arizona felt the strange gut feeling only grow. _

_"I need some water." Sofia moved around Arizona and to the sink. She took a glass, filling it before taking a long drink, getting the taste of vomit out of her mouth. She gripped the edge of the sink as she felt her body start to tremble under the weight of holding all it all back. She wasn't sure when she started talking, but she did. She told Arizona everything, about being late to class, about having to go get the TV, about taking it back, hearing Billy come in and him using the duct tape. She told her everything, feeling like a balloon that was slowly losing air. _

_All the while Sofia was talking, Arizona felt like she was having a bad dream. She expected to wake up, to hear the alarm go off. But she didn't. "Sofia, honey, we need to go to the hospital," she whispered, reaching out her hand and resting it on Sofia's shoulder. "I need you to come to the hospital with me so we can call the police." She slipped deep into doctor mode, needing to stay there to stay sane. _

_"No!" Sofia whipped around, nothing but fear in her eyes. "I don't wanna go to the hospital or talk to the cops. Then people will know, everyone will know what I let him do to me. I can't face anyone at school or any of my aunts or uncles at the hospital if they know. I didn't even want you to know." She put her hands up, covering her face as the tears she wanted to cry since she saw the knife in Billy's hand fell. "Please just let me go take a bath and forget this ever happened."_

_After picking the pieces of her broken heart off the floor, Arizona moved slowly closer to Sofia, hugging her once she closed the distance. "This is a really unfair and horrible thing that happened to you, Sofia." She stroked her daughter's hair; her hands, hands that could cut into a person and heal them, hands that saved lives every day, shook. "But if you go take a bath, then all the evidence on your clothes and body is lost. And if you don't talk to the police, then this man goes unpunished for hurting you. I know this is scary and unfair, I know that Sofia. But I need you to be brave and come to the hospital with me. We have to do this, honey. I promise I'll be there the whole way with you." She didn't bring up Callie, Mark or even Lexie. Right now it was much easier to make this one on one. She didn't want to get Sofia thinking about too much at once. Besides, her mind was focused on getting Sofia to agree to go to the hospital. Having to carry her on her shoulder to the car wouldn't be a good option right now. _

_"I don't want anyone to know, Mommy." Sofia felt her tears fall faster at the idea of all the kids at school and all the family she had at the hospital knowing. She knew they would never be able to look at her the same way again. How could she ever feel normal again if they all looked at her differently? "Please don't make me do this."_

_"I have to make you do it. I know you don't want to do it. And if I could let you take a bath and then hold you until this all went away, I would. But I can't do that, Sofia. We have to make sure you're all right and we have to get this man off the street." Arizona was only able to be this calm and talk like this because she knew the rage building in her gut right now would do nothing to help Sofia though this. There would be time to get angry and to vent all of her emotions later. But right now it was not about her; it wasn't the time or the place. _

_"Will you hold my hand?" Sofia muttered against Arizona's shoulder. At 13 she was barely 6 inches shorter than Arizona was. Callie always told her that she was growing like a weed. "I don't know if I can do it without you holding my hand," she admitted, hating to sound weak but needing to know she had that support going into this. She had never hated the idea of going to the hospital more in her life. She had grown up there; having 4 parents that were doctors it was bound to happen._

_"I promise." Arizona kissed her forehead, knowing this was going to be hell. But she wouldn't leave Sofia's side for anything else in the world. "Let's get to the hospital." She took Sofia's hand, walking out to the car. She knew that this was going to suck more than anything had ever sucked before. The thought of how she was going to tell the others made her head ache, but she knew she was going to have to keep Callie and Mark's tempers from flaring up. The last thing she needed was one of them saying something stupid in front of Sofia. That was a bad habit both shared. Reaching over as she drove, she took Sofia's hand, holding on tight._

Sofia was thankful that her mom hadn't let her go upstairs to wash off and get into bed. It wouldn't have been the right thing for her to do or for Arizona to let her do. At the time, Sofia hadn't known how badly she'd needed one of her moms until she'd gotten home and one of them was there. Being held really made things just a little bit better. And just a little bit better was enough to make her strong enough to do what came next.

Pulling back from her chair, Sofia stood up, trying to remember to breathe. And to remember that the man who had done those horrible things to her, if you could call him a man, was locked up for the rest of his life with no chance of parole. She had been strong enough to stand up and put him away. She was strong enough to stand up and give this speech.

After printing off a copy of the first draft, she started practicing it, noting places that needed to be changed and things she wanted to add. She wanted to be able to have most of it down cold, not wanting to have too many note cards.

As she spoke, her mind drifted back to what happened after she and Arizona got into the car.

_The car ride was short. Callie and Arizona had picked out a home that was close to the hospital, wanting to be able to answer those late night pages quickly. But right now Arizona wished they were farther away. She wished that she had time, had time to prepare herself for this. She wasn't sure that even if they were going to the other side of the country she would be prepared, though. _

_"Who is going to do it?" Sofia hadn't gotten out of the car when they got there. Both were just sitting in the car, trying to figure out who was going to make the first move to get out. _

_"Is there someone you want to do it? I can page someone for you." Arizona wanted to make this as easy as was possible for Sofia. If there was someone that was able to do it and she could get them, then she was going to make it happen. _

_Sofia thought about it, not sure if she wanted to know the person or not. But in the end she settled on one name, one person that she trusted more than almost anyone else. "Do you think Cristina will do it?" She and Cristina had a rare bond, one that was nearly as deep as her bond with her parents. _

_"I think she would do anything for you." Arizona reached over, taking Sofia's hand for a second. "I'm going to take you inside; we have a room that we do most of these exams in, then I'll page her." She hated that she had to stay so composed and calm, but right not there wasn't another option._

_Walking inside, Sofia was glad the room they were using was close to the back entrance. She didn't have to worry much about people seeing her or having to walk to the other side of the hospital. She stood near one of the walls once they were in the room, letting Arizona page Cristina. _

_Few things made Cristina Yang rush to a page. One was massive trauma. Two was rocking cardio surgery. And the third thing was the most important, her god-daughter Sofia. Even with a pile of post-ops, the moment Cristina's pager went off and read, "ROBBINS-SOFIA 911-Rm 28", she went into protect mode. As she rushed through the halls, throwing empty sorry's to people who dared get in her way, Cristina's mind raced. Checking her watch she realized that Sofia had to have been on her way home. The force of the next thought stopped the cardio surgeon dead in her tracks. Sofia walked. She walked and people were stupid when it came to driving. Surging forward, Cristina finally caught sight of blonde hair. "Robbins!" she yelled as she came to a slow jog. "Where's Sofia?"_

_"In the room." Arizona had come outside so that she could prepare Cristina for what she was about to see. "I need you to stay very calm, Cristina, and to remember that we need to do everything, and I mean everything, by the book. This asshole is not getting off because something went wrong with this." She pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that she was confusing Cristina. "Sofia was assaulted at school. R-ra-raped." She finally got the word out on her third try._

_"Raped?" Cristina turned and took in Arizona. The always composed peds doctor now looked like a leaf would knock her over. Cristina looked around and lowered her voice. She would be damned if Sofia became the subject of hospital gossip. "Like...no. No, not Sofia. Rape happens to other people. It's something you see in movies. Not Sofia." Cristina knew it could happen to anyone. She knew it really existed and wasn't just a scary story to keep kids in line. She knew all those things but right now, right now her mind refused to believe them._

_"She asked me to ask you to do the rape kit. She trusts you. Callie, Mark, Lexie and I can't do it. You're the person that she trusts the most after this. Will you do it?" Arizona had the same feeling as Cristina. Rape didn't happen to her little girl. It was a plot point in a TV show or a movie. It was something that you heard about on the late night news. It wasn't something that her daughter should ever have to face or worry about._

_"Of course." Inside Cristina yelled and screamed, mainly in anger. This world had already put Sofia through hell and now it decided she needed more. Like being born early and having to fight every day in the beginning to survive wasn't enough. Let's add rape, the universe decided. Turning to Arizona,Cristina took her hand and gave it a light squeese, because no matter how Cristina felt, Arizona felt 1000% worse. Turning back to the door Cristina knocked and slowly opened it, followed closely by Arizona. "Someone order the best god-mother around?" Cristina greeted in her normal fashion. Even with all the anger and pain, she had to be Cristina. Sofia's wings when the only options were a rock and a hard place._

_"Hi Cristina." Sofia had her arms wrapped around her waist and her eyes cast down. She wasn't sure that she just knew somehow or if Arizona had told her. Something about being greeted like she always was did make her feel better, though. At least everything in her world hadn't fallen away. When Arizona walked over, Sofia took her hand, holding it tightly. "Can you tell me what is going to happen for the, um, r . . . the kit?"_

_Cristina walked up to Sofia and kneeled in front of her. Never in her life had she seen someone so weak and innocent. Shaking her head a a little Cristina scolded herself. Sofia wasn't weak. She was strong and a fighter. She could move mountains with a single finger. Looking back up, Cristina lightly placed her hand on Sofia's knee. Part of her felt hurt when she saw Sofia tense. Instead, Cristina moved her hand and rested it on top of Sofia's shoe._

_Clearing her throat, Cristina spoke in a even, professional tone. "The first step is to collect all of your clothing. You're going to undress on a big sheet of paper and then we'll get each piece into a separate bag. Then I'll collect any stuff that is on you, like dirt and hair. After we do that, I'll will collect fingernail scrapings from both of your hands. The step after that is to collect hair samples from your head. I need to take four hairs from five different parts of your head, front, back, left, right and center. Next I am going to do some swabbing, your gum line and your cheeks. I have to do it twice. Then I'm going to get you to give me a saliva sample. After that I'm going to use another set of swabs to collect dried secretions found on you. Then I have to use a comb and comb your public hair and collect the loose ones, and then I have to take some samples like I did on your hair. Then I'm going to use some moist swabs on your genitals. I have to swab inside of your vagina. After that I collect anything like bite mark impressions. Finally, I need two tubes of blood and then you can get a shower and get dressed."_

_Sofia took in all that had to be done for the rape kit. It sounded nearly as horrible to have to go though as the assault. She turned to her mother, knowing that she couldn't have her here for this. "Can you wait outside or something?"_

_Arizona felt her heart crack. "Sofia, honey, I don't want to leave you right now. A parent is allowed to be in here if you're a minor," she told her daughter, stroking her cheek. "Honey, it's okay."_

_Sofia shook her head, needing to have her mom out of there. "Please, Mom, I just I can't have you see Cristina do all that stuff. It's going to be hard enough to have it happen. Please? Cristina will take good care of me. And after it's done I am going to want you holding my hand again. Just please, don't watch this." She turned to Cristina, hoping to get some backup._

_Cristina watched the two and slowly stood up. She moved to place herself between mother and daughter. Her body and common sense told her not to but instinct told her to. "Arizona..." she paused and rethought her strategy. She had to tread lightly. "I'll take care of her. You know it." Pointing to Sofia, Cristina's courage grew. "She has been through hell. And all we have to do...it's hell again. Now I understand you're Mom and mother rules all, but I'm asking...no, Im demanding that you leave." Cristina lowered her voice and looked directly at Arizona. "Please? Trust me. That's all I'm asking. Hate me later but trust me now." Cristina waited and hoped Arizona would realize that all she wanted was to do this and put Sofia right back into her mother's waiting arms._

_Arizona wanted to protest, to kick and scream and to do anything she could so she didn't have to leave her daughter's side. But that wasn't what Sofia needed right now. What she needed was to get done with this, take a shower, talk to the police that Cristina would have to call after she finished the kit, and then go home. "I will go talk to the rest of your parents. They're all here anyway. Then we'll all be waiting for you when you're done with your shower." She kissed Sofia's forehead softly. "I love you Sofia Robbin."_

_Sofia signed, glad that Arizona wasn't going to make this a huge deal. Having Cristina in here for this was something she wasn't sure she really wanted all that much. But at least she was more like a big sister or an aunt and not a mom. "Just wanna get though this so I can take a hot shower."_

_On Arizona's way out, Cristina grabbed her by the arm and spoke directly to her. "We'll get him Robbins. He will pay for hurting one of us."_

_Arizona knew that she hated to be hugged but that didn't stop her from pulling Cristina into a tight bear hug. She needed to hug someone and Cristina was the closest. "Thank you, Cristina," she whispered before letting go._

Sofia could still remember every detail of the exam and talking to the police afterward. She remembered putting on scrubs after she was finally able to take a shower. She remembered walking hand in hand with Arizona up to her office.

Walking over to the dresser she picked up a photo. It had been taken the summer before her attack, back before she had any idea what she was made of. Before she had any idea just how much the world could suck sometimes.

_"I am going to kill that son of a bitch," were the first words out of Mark's mouth when he found out, anger to the point of near rage in his eyes. How dare anyone touch his little girl, hurt her? How dare they think they had any right to do that to his daughter or anyone else's? "I am going to rip him limb from limb."_

_"Mark, calm down. The police are handing this without you. Sofia has been though enough already. She doesn't need her father to go to jail on top of it." Arizona felt the same way Mark did, but tried to hide it. "The rape kit has been done and she's given her statement to the police. She will have to testify if there is a trial but we'll face that when we get to it."_

_Sofia got up from the couch in Arizona's office, where she had been curled in a ball. "Daddy?" Her voice was small and weak, more fitting a 3-year-old than a teenager. "Please don't hurt him, Daddy. I don't want you to get into trouble. Just sit on the couch and hold me, alright?" She had always gone to Mark to be held when she was really sad or depressed. Someone about being in her dad's arms never failed to make her feel protected. _

_Arizona turned to her wife, who had yet to say anything since she'd broken the news. Her gut was twisting, wishing Callie would just say something. "Calliope, I know you aren't, but are you all right?" She ran her hand up and down her wife's arm. _

_Callie seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and looked at Arizona, then to the couch where Sofia and Mark were, and then back to Arizona. "My little girl was hurt and I wasn't there to protect her," she whispered, pulling Arizona into a tight hug and letting her tears flow._

Sofia took a moment to remember how violently her mama was crying, how good it felt to be held by her daddy, how strong her mom was being for everyone. Sometimes at night she still couldn't get the sounds of Callie sobbing out of her head.

She took a breath before hitting the button to reprint her speech after she added her corrections, wanting to make sure that it was as good as she felt it needed to be. She didn't want to let anyone down or make anyone question why she was speaking.

Opening the door to her room, she walked downstairs to the family room. Callie and Arizona were on the couch, quizzing her boyfriend Adam about anatomy for his summer class. Who better than two doctors to help you learn anatomy, right?

"I finished the speech." Sofia gave a shy smile to the three people in the room. "Do you guys mind if I try it out on you? I want to make sure that I have the speech down so the only thing I'm worried about that night is not falling or puking or anything."

"Like mother, like daughter." Callie shifted on the couch, making a joke about her dislike of public speaking.

"You've gotten better. last Christmas you said Grace in front of the nearly 50 family and friends we had over," Arizona pointed out.

"Go on babe, I know you'll knock it out of the park." Adam had a slight southern drawl from growing up in Georgia. "You're a great writer; hit us."

Sofia stepped in front of the fireplace, clearing her throat before starting to read.

"The dictionary defines a survivor as a person who continues to function or prosper in spite of opposition, hardship, or setbacks. A neat little definition that doesn't come close to what being a survivor really means. A survivor is someone who gets up every morning and faces their day no matter how hard the night before was. A survivor works to overcome what is in front of them even if they have to rest and have moments of self doubt. A survivor is someone who knows deep down in their gut they are stronger now, they have lived through their own hell and are stronger for it." Sofia paused for a second, trying to make sure her opening had gone over well.

"The details of being assaulted are different for each person. What time of day, the weather, if they were inside or outside, if they knew their attacker. These are all different for each of us. Even if it's the same attack, each attack is different. No two of us react the same or feel the same or heal the same." She looked up from her paper, making sure that the three faces looking t her were all paying attention even as her hands started shaking.

"Some days it's really hard to get out of bed, not because I think the world is a bad place, nor because I'm depressed. Hell, for all its faults, I think the world is a pretty good place. No, getting out of bed is hard because I never know who I'm going to be that day. Some days I get up and I'm fine, I am just fine. I don't feel different than most people, or what I would imagine they feel like. I do things normally and things are good. And some days all I do is lie in bed and remember what I don't want to remember and try to forget what feels impossible to forget." She couldn't help the slight crack in her voice or the pain there but she used it to help her get though.

"But those days of just laying in bed are getting farther and farther apart. I have mostly good days now. Most days I honestly don't think of what happened to me. If you had told me right after it happened I would go a week or two weeks without thinking about it I would have called you a liar. It does start to fade but what we learn from it, that's what stays with us." With a final breath she let her eyes drop down to her closing.

"My hope for all of you and for myself is not that we stop having bad days, but that the bad days we do have are so far apart from each other that they become not so bad. They become manageable. We have all lived though hell; to come though that without scars, physical or not, is impossible. But if I've learned anything from having surgeons as parents I've learned sometimes those scars might the end of one world. They just are the start of another. A world where we are stronger than we thought and braver than we ever dreamed we could be." Looking back up she gave the three watching her a shy smile.

"Well?" She asked nervously. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she waited for their answers. She had relived her attack to be able to tap into that part of herself and write this. She hoped it wasn't all for nothing.

"It was perfect." Adam stood up, opening his arms and giving her a hug. "It was as perfect as you are," he whispered in her ear, just holding on tight.

Arizona and Callie got off of the couch, walking over to their little girl. "Mind if we cut in?" Arizona asked Adam. Both women had tears in their eyes as they looked at their daughter who had come so far. "We love you," they both said after pulling her into a bear hug.

"You have come so far, Sofia, and I could not be prouder of you if I tried," Callie muttered, feeling a swell of emotion in her chest.

"You will always be one of the bravest people I know," Arizona added, reaching over and pulling Adam into the hug.


End file.
